


For Friends, For Family

by Raiju



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiju/pseuds/Raiju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NOTE: SPOILERS through the end of the game/anime. Please play or watch before reading, unless you're okay with spoilers. Some descriptions rely on having played/watched it.<br/>ALSO, this is mature. I chose not to have archive warnings, because I don't want to spoil what happens in the end, even if it may seem obvious. If you are easily upset/triggered with violence of any kind, I suggest not reading this. Constructive criticism welcome.</p><p>Everything was going well for the Investigation Team, after Adachi was caught and placed under arrest. However, with news of his escape, the team is now on high alert. They have reason to believe that he is out for revenge, and no one feels safe. Yu Narukami decides to take the initiative to protect his friends and family, and is ready to do anything for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          It was all over. Nanako was safe, and so were all of his companions. The truth had been laid bare, and Adachi had been arrested. All seemed calm, at least for the moment – after such a wild adventure, it was unsettling for Yu Narukami to be at rest. All that motion, action – it came to a sudden halt, leaving him and the rest of the Investigation Team at a slight discomfort.  
That was it. They now lacked a common goal.  
          What would happen to the team now? Would they all go their separate ways? Yu’s gray eyes narrowed, a small “Cht!” escaping his lips. He believed in his friends. They surely wouldn’t abandon him now, not after all they’ve been through. Right? Right? His cloudy-gray hair played around nervously in the breeze. He was standing by the river, the sun dying the sky in shades of reds, yellows, and oranges; it should have been beautiful, breathtaking almost – but to him, right now, it was not. It gave the sense of danger – that something was going to happen, and it would not be good.  
          He gave a small, heavy sigh. It was unlike him, he knew – but what else could he do? His unbuttoned white shirt stirred in the breeze, his collar matching its ripples. His black pants muttered along with it, but stayed silent. He was unmoved. The warm breeze in an early spring felt nice, but to him, it felt cold. He was a leader now stripped of his purpose. What would he do instead?  
          Yu shifted his gaze skyward, his eyes trailing from cloud to cloud, which moved slowly with the wind. He let the air escape from his mouth once again, but this time, he was resolved. They were his friends. He would make it stay that way – even when he had to return to Tokyo. The teen turned his heels, making his way up the steep grassy bank that coveted the river’s edge. He had come to many mountains before, and he had ascended them all. This, surely, would be the same.  
          “Yu! Yu, you need to hear this!”  
          A familiar voice caught his attention. It belonged to Yosuke Hanamura, his close friend and partner on the Investigation Team. His brown hair bounced along with his body, the headphones he always wore threatening to escape from its owner. He also wore a matching white shirt and black pants, as they came from the same high school. He wore a worried, and slightly terrified, look on his face.  
          “Yu, this is really bad. Like, really bad!”  
          “Yosuke, calm down. What is it?” Yu’s face was serious now. He still had to be there for his friends, even if they weren’t. He knew he trusted them – but a faint, small piece of his heart worried so. His friend skidded to a halt in front of him, his hands resting on his knees to regain his breath. Between gasps he spoke.  
          “Yu… this… it’s… well, it’s bad!” He paused for a second, before taking an aggressive step towards Yu Narukami. “Adachi… he… he escaped! The police don’t know where he went! Dojima is furious, and the town is a mess. The team is having an emergency meeting at Junes. You’ll come, won’t you?” There was a pleading look in his eyes.  
          “Yes. Let’s go!” Ah, this is how it usually is. But… he couldn’t help but smile, just a little. It was… nice. Nice to have friends, people he could depend on. He could smile with them – laugh, get angry, even sad with – it was… satisfying. He would treasure them, and never forget.  
~~~  
          The Investigation Team had gathered around a fairly small white table in the Junes food court, all donning a nervous expression. It hadn’t been too long after the team had reprimanded Adachi as the perpetrator for throwing the two woman into the TV, as well as causing the disappearances of quite a few of the group. The fact that such a man was able to escape so soon worried them; who knows what he would do. After all, they agreed that he probably wouldn’t leave the town peacefully – he had to be after something.  
          “Revenge.”  
          The team turned to look at Naoto, who had indigo-colored hair and was wearing the same uniform as the boys, though she was female.  
          “What makes you say that, Naoto?” Questioned Yosuke. His face was serious, and thoughtful. He had an idea, but wasn’t sure – after all, Naoto was the brains, and he’d leave it to her to find out all the difficult stuff. She gave a small sigh.  
          “We’re the ones that defeated him, and turned him in to the police, in a sense. Considering Adachi’s personality, it is of no doubt that he would stay here to act his revenge. But… it wouldn’t be petty. That much I am sure.” Yu Narukami had a pained look on his face. The group continued to wear worried expressions; they could tell who he was thinking of.  
          “Um, I’m sure he won’t go after Nanako and Dojima, Yu!” Chie, with light brown hair said. She was wearing a green with yellow accents track jacket, her usually upbeat personality weighted down with the severity of the situation.  
          “Y-yeah…” It was all Yu could mutter. He had every reason to think that they would go after them; after all, they were vulnerable, and partially the cause of his arrest. He took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. No… they were not the direct cause. If Adachi went after them to get to the team, it would be a petty revenge, he was sure – Adachi, while he liked to work were no one would see him, would prefer to face the team one-on-one. He knew what he had to do.  
          “Listen…” He raised his head with his jaw set, determination etched on his face like stone. The team knew – he had a plan, but it was dangerous. They gave a nod. “I want you guys to watch over Nanako, and keep an eye on Dojima. Don’t get caught.”  
          “Wait! Yu, I don’t agree with this-” Yosuke was cut off.  
          “Listen to me, please. I don’t want to get you all in trouble any more than I already have. If you understand, then-”.  
          “No. I don’t think is the right way to handle this.” Naoto said.  
          “I agree.” It was Kanji, who had blonde hair and rather mean looking face – his personality otherwise. He gave a quick glance to Naoto before continuing. “There’s gotta be another way to handle this, man. I mean, we don’t need you to do this on your own. Like, well… You’ve got us, right? We’re here for you.”  
          “That’s right!” This time it was Yukiko, who hard long, flowing black hair. Her face was turned into a slight frown, her tone harsh.  
          “Sensei! We’re all in this together! You don’t have to do it on your own!” Teddie, the team’s mascot, wore his bear costume. His bear fur was puffed out a little, indicating his frustration.  
          “See?” Yosuke said.  
          “Yeah, we’re all here for you, Yu.” Chie concurred. Yu could not help but smile. They were truly his friends – and one’s he could be proud of. He knew what he had to do, no matter what they said. If it was to protect them, he would do anything – absolutely anything.  
          “Yeah. But… I still want you guys to look after Nanako for today, at least. I have to do some errands, and I don’t want her to be left alone…”  
          “Of course! She can hang out at Junes with me and Teddie!” Yosuke replied. He had a wide smile on his face, his worry for his friend evident. This. This is what I need to protect.  
          “Thank you.”  
~~~  
          It was around three o’clock in the afternoon. Yosuke had followed Yu home to pick up Nanako, with the rest of the group agreeing to hand out with her at Junes. Yu was heading out of town to do some shopping, so he’d be back later to pick her up.  
          “Thank you again, everyone. And Nanako… I’m sorry to do this to you.”  
          “It’s okay, big bro. I get to hang out with Teddie and everyone! And at Junes!” She smiled, laughing a little. “Just be safe, big bro, okay? Pinkie promise?” The girl outstretched her hand, with her pinky sticking. She looked up at him expectantly. He gave a soft smile.  
          “Pinky promise.”  
          “Be careful now, everyone.” Everyone nodded. They had tried to get at least one of them to go with Yu, but he denied their company every time – it would take longer for them to go back, get their bikes, and meet him. Their worry showed on their faces, but they continued on. They wished him to be careful as well – though, they believed it to be unlikely for him to attack anyone in a more crowded place, where he was going. He waved them off, then turned back towards his house. He had no intention of going shopping – he wanted to get it over and one with, as soon as possible. The longer Adachi was free, the more likely his family or friends were to get hurt.  
          It was time.  
          He wrote two letters, both addressed to Adachi. One mentioned a meeting place near the river, in the public place – the other, saying he was waiting inside his house, that he wanted to talk. He closed the door to his house softly, making his way to the mailbox. He halted, looking around him. The gray street was empty – the air still, almost as if it was waiting for something to happen. The trees had the beginnings of leaves on their branches, the bushes as well. The houses stood like martyrs over the area, silent to all that occurred. He heard a faint ruffling.  
          Yu Narukami placed the letter inside the mailbox, and went back inside, closing the door with an audible clack! Now, to wait. The arranged meeting time was in an hour and a half; plenty of time for the group to assemble, and go to the wrong place. He walked over to the window, and peeked outside. Indeed, there was Yosuke, reading his letter. He gave a heavy sigh, the dark interior echoing the solemn atmosphere. He hated to do this, to go behind his friends’ backs. But… it was needed. To save them.  
          As soon as Yosuke took off running, he once again left his house, replacing the now empty mailbox with the true letter. He had a gut feeling that Adachi would be coming for him – after all, their final fight was not completely finished. There was more to say. There was another fight. He looked down to his hands – they were shaking. He laughed inwardly. He shouldn’t be scared. But he knew what Adachi could do – and though Yu had defeated him once, who could say it would be the same the second time around? He clutched his hand into a fist, steeling himself. He would do it. He would end this, once and for all.  
          Yu Narukami headed back inside, his movements slow and deliberate. He took a seat on the couch, facing the entrance to the house, the darkening sky cloaking him in a growing darkness, comforting his fall. For his friends, he’d do anything – anything at all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_. The sound of the clock echoed around the room, each sound weakening Yu’s resolve. He sat still on the couch, his white shirt’s first button unbuttoned, the slight warmth of early spring intensifying his own nervousness. A drop of sweat trickled down his face, landing softly on his pants, turning the spot a darker shade of black than the rest of it.

          Was this the right thing to do? Or… was it not? He didn’t know for sure, but he wanted to believe so. To have second thoughts now… that was not something that he could afford. If it took too deep a root, he wouldn’t be able to deal with Adachi when – _if_ – he came. The hands supporting his head clenched into a tight fist, his breath coming out in harsh release. It was beginning to take hold. He knew it now. But… his friends, his family – they could – they _would_ – be hurt, if Adachi was allowed to run around like this. He had to stop him, and now was his only chance. At least, without involving the others.

           His eyes were wary, but still he watched the entrance. Ten minutes till the time of their meeting – every second, it seemed, Yu switched between the clock and the place where Adachi would enter from. The time was different from what he wrote on the fake letter, by forty-five minutes. Hopefully he could get finished with Adachi by that time, and arrive at the other location to assure them of nothing happening. However, if he learned anything about how things go over almost this past year, he knew it wouldn’t go exactly how he wanted it to. Yu would try, though – he’d find a way, just like those other times. He set his jaw.

          Five minutes. He could feel a few more drops of sweat drip down his face, his heart beginning to race. He took a breath – but it only served to increase his heartrate more. His palms were moist, his one leg twitching nervously. The living room was dyed the colors of the sunset – a dark pink and red the most prominent colors, his face reflecting their dangerous glow.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_. He could feel his heart racing further. Not long now, and it would soon be all over. _Tick, tock, tick, tock_. He flinched backwards. _How long had it been like this?_ His breaths were rapid and raspy, slowly but surely gaining speed. He could not act like this. Adachi would know he was scared – and exploit it, just like he had before, and almost got away with it. Here, without his friends, he could feel his vulnerability. He knew he could do it… but just having them around made him feel more confident. They believed in him. He could turn that into his strength, and win. Just like before. Like every time before.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, clunk!_ He froze. The door opened, the figure entering shrouded in the afternoon shadows, which crept at the back of Yu. He bit his lip, then rose from the couch, the colors reflected on his back. He was marked by them, cloaked in them. He would not leave.

          “So, this is how you call me back?”

          It was Adachi. His voice was cynical, with a harsh edge to it. He almost spat out the words.

          “Adachi.”

          “So, Yu, you finally wish to finish our final battle. Didn’t you win, though? Or, was it not enough for you, eh? Ah, I bet that’s it!” He strutted into the family room, past the dining table to stand but a foot in front of Yu Narukami. “You didn’t feel as if you won enough, right? You want to punish me further?” His face, formerly a slight frown, twisted into a malicious smile. “You want to kill me, don’t you? But no, that would be against your _morals_ , now, wouldn’t it?” He smiled further, something Yu didn’t think possible. “But it’s not… not for me, you know?” He leaned in close, not but an inch in front of Yu’s face, and whispered the words. Yu’s face turned into a growl, as he jumped backwards, his leg catching on the couch. He wobbled, but managed to catch his balance.

          “Adachi!” He spat. He could feel the rage burning inside him, hot and vicious. He could no longer stay calm, even though he had cautioned his friends to so many times. “Why… why did you come back? Why did you escape?” His eyes mirrored his burning body, his soul lit with the passion in his words, the passion to protect his family and friends. Adachi only fed off this, his smile taunting.

          “Why do you think, _Yu_?” His teeth took on a canine-like appearance, like a wolf hunting down his prey. Narukami knew why. Painfully so. He cackled, sending shivers like daggers down Yu’s back. He felt scared. This man… he was insane. There was no other description for it.

          “So, tell me, Yu.” He lazily walked around the house, looking at what cluttered the shelves. He spotted a picture, smiled, and picked it up. Yu started forward, but abruptly stopped. Adachi had slung out his hand, his pointer finger erected. “Now now, Yu, you’re too hasty.” His face was in a frown. Turning his body to face Yu, it sporadically spun into a wild smile. He thrust the picture forward, Narukami going pale in response. His hands shook, his legs wavering.

          “You wouldn’t want to hurt her, now, would you?” It was Nanako. “Or, for that matter, any of your friends.” His smile widened.

          “What… what do you want?” His voice was dry, and cracked. He instantly knew his mistake, but it was too late. Adachi knew he had gotten to him, and that he was now free game.

          “Tell me, Yu. What is it that I want?”

          “To kill me.”

          “Ah, so close – but not quite.” He took one step closer, then another. His arm was raised, his hand thrown backward in a carefree manner. Adachi leaned forward, his loosened tie drooping like a snake. His gaze turned cold, and sharp. “No. I want to do worse.” His face was drawn over Yu’s ear, the teen’s body frozen in fear. “A fate worse than death. Surely you’ve heard of it, right?” He drew back suddenly, causing Yu to stumble. His hands caught himself on the small table, but he had fallen. His terrified gaze drew him upward. His breath caught.

          Adachi was staring straight down at him, his eyes lifeless. No… not quite. They were dangerous – full of a lust of violence, to put others in their place. Yu moved to rise, to meet this man on equal grounds, but was pushed down roughly, his face hitting the ground. He grunted in pain, but could not move. Adachi had grabbed his head, and threw him down, kneeling beside him. He leaned in close once again, this time right in front of Yu’s shaking eyes. His lips were thinned into a line.

          “I’m going to make you wish you were dead. It’s much, much, _much_ more fun that way.” He broke into a smile, wide and ravenous. Adachi’s dark eyes almost seemed to glow red from the outside light. Yu began to shake uncontrollably. No… this is not how it was supposed to go! “Too late, Yu. Though, I suppose I can give you props for choosing to protect them over you! Now, how shall we begin?”

          “…!”


	3. Chapter 3

_No! No! No! No! No! No! This… this wasn’t how it was supposed to go! NO!_ Yu’s hot breath peppered the ground, only serving to make his face feel festered. His eyes were but centimeters from the floor, limiting his field of view considerably. He could not see Adachi. He had no clue as to what the man was going to do.

          “We could do this, or we could do that…” Adachi’s voice seemed playful, stimulated. The pressure was released from his head – he was now free to move. He lifted his head wildly in an attempt to catch sight of what the man was about to do, but with an overbearing amount of force, his head was brought crashing to the ground. “Who said you could move?” Adachi had stomped on Yu’s head, causing his nose to start bleeding – with almost enough force to break it.

          “Gahh!”

          “Oooh, that’s a nice sound… won’t you make it again?” The pressure from his head was again released, but only came pounding back down again.

          “Gaah! Hahh… hahh…”

          “Ah, it’s like music to my ears!” Adachi preened, cackling in response.

          “Ah… Adachi! What… do you want… with me?” He gasped, his face firmly pressed on the floor.

          “Hahahaha! Ah, I can’t get enough of this…” Adachi leaned forward, wiping away a laughing tear from his eye. His face soon turned burned. “You ponder such questions, but I know you know… You’re pretty smart, or so I hear. Maybe you’re really not? Hah! I wouldn’t doubt it.” He removed his foot, instead grabbing Yu’s ashen hair and yanking upward. “Listen, kid.” He seethed. “Those kids were also to blame, but if you hadn’t showed up, none of this wouldn’t have happened.” He threw him back down, turning around and walking towards the small kitchen. “Of course, I was also able to obtain such… _delectable…_ entertainment due to your arrival, so I suppose I must thank you. However…”

          Adachi flashed around, a kitchen knife landing near Yu’s still bowed head turned upward to watch the man whom he once thought a friend. Reflected in the metal was the slowly reddening color of the sky, which cast its brilliance onto the teen’s irises. Sweat trickled down his face, mixing with the small flow of blood. Red upon red was superimposed upon one another, making his head swim. He hadn’t seen such striking vermillion colors since Adachi’s dungeon… He gave a small laugh inwardly. How fittingly ironic.

          Adachi’s twisted smile was back, his eyes lit with a black fire. He sauntered on over, his movements careless and worriless. He was in complete control, and exuded it in waves after waves. It was suffocating, drowning Yu in an ever-growing sense of dread and despair. His eyes were wide in fear, shaking ever so slightly. _I must hide it… if he gets any more control… he’ll win…_ The darkness within Adachi lapped at the knees of Yu, slowly wearing away his resolve. Was it possible anymore? Or… was he lost? His inner flame flickered low.

          “Come on, Yu. Is this the most you can manage on your own? Heh, you’re even more pathetic than I thought. All bark and no bite… man, what a letdown. You had more fire at our previous meeting, ya know?” His smile turned into a bored frown, then flashed into a devilish grin. He leaned down and took the kitchen knife in his hand. He drew his eyes slowly across it, long and slender, and turned it around, his gaze penetrating every nook and cranny of the simple knife. He brought it close to his face, the man’s reflection instigating a small laugh in him.

          Yu tensed. In an instant, he thrust himself upward, his hands clasping around Adachi’s wrist. He was a little slow – but managed to keep himself from further harm. His forearm was sliced open, blood dripping down onto the floor with soft _plops!_

          The two were locked still, but Adachi’s eyes were drawn leisurely over his wound, tracing the path of the blood as it fell. He gave a soft sigh, his eyes reflecting the vermillion color. Yu’s breath caught, his disgust evident. A chill pricked his spine. Adachi’s dark eyes flicked up to Yu’s, gazing through them and into his soul.

          “Theirs is nothing quite like blood, Yu. It holds the warmth of the body, and contains the life of the one it comes from. It’s beautiful striking color, as well, is so… _stimulating_.” Yu began to shake. Adachi was really insane. But still, he held firm. Nanako flashed through his mind, then Dojima, and his friends following. He couldn’t let this man run free. “Tch.” He smiled. “Now, this is more like it… Yu Narukami.” He drew out the teen’s name. Yu’s face twisted into a disgusted frown, his eyes sparking in a growing sense of hatred. To hate was to have a root in power, and a strength.

          Adachi drew is dark pink tongue across his lips, slow and deliberate. The spark grew to a small flame. “Tell me, Yu. Who is it that you resist for? Your friends, your family? If they didn’t exist, what drives you forward?” He froze. Nanako. Dojima. Yosuke. Chie. Yukiko. Teddie. Kanji. Naoto. The people at the store, the people on the streets… All of them, gone? Adachi laughed. “Tell me. What is left? Is there anything at all?”

          No. There wasn’t. He was nothing without them. He… didn’t exist without them. The flame burned out, now turned to embers. Yu’s grip loosened, his hands falling limply to his sides. His body began to lose its support, tilting slightly. He lost his balance, and began to fall, all while Adachi’s laughing eyes watched him.

          But no. _That was in the past. They exist now. They won’t leave me – at least, these memories won’t. They won’t fade. I will… protect them. My family, and my friends. I’m still me… without them. Even when I… when I go back after this year ends… I will still exist. I am me._ A strong footstep struck the ground, Yu regaining his balance and his resolve. A spark lit in the eyes of Adachi, Yu’s fire rekindled. Adachi let out a small laugh.

          It was already too late. A flicker of red flashed in front of Yu, a throbbing pain soon replacing his center of attention. He staggered back, clutching his other arm. Both now wore the marks of a fight, his blood scattering about the floor. He gritted his teeth, staring down Adachi. The man moved slowly, step, by step, by step, by step, in cadence with Yu moving backwards. His back soon fell against the sliding glass doors, causing his fear to dramatically rise. Willing his feet to move, he jumped to open it – but Adachi was soon there, causing him to move.

          “I can’t have you getting away now, Yu, not after so long… Oh, how I have waited for this. A revenge of the highest caliber!” He gave a maniacal laugh, and leaped after Yu, who stumbled on the corner of the table and was caught in the arms of Adachi.

          Yu was now forced on his back, plastered on the ground, Adachi kneeling over top of him. The fear in Yu’s eyes were now palpable, Adachi almost teasing it with his knife. The black-haired man brought his face close to Yu’s, his eyes harsh and rabid. His mouth was upturned, in a small smile. He licked his lips, the sound nauseating Yu.

          “How does it feel to lose, Yu? I bet you’ve never felt it before. You have your friends, your family, even in this hick town." His mouth twisted into an angry frown. “Coming here was like a death sentence. The boonies? Are you kidding me? There’s not even hot women here. Aside from that reporter, and some of those high school girls…” The man clenched his teeth. “There is nothing to do here! It’s all so boring! And then… then I was given a change.” A dark surge overcame his eyes. “And then… things started getting interesting. _Murders_ started happening. Exactly what I wanted.”

          “Adachi… you… you’re…”

          “Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!” Adachi punched Yu’s face once, twice, a third time.

          “Gaah! Guhh! Kuhh! Hah…hah… hah…” More blood began to seep from Yu’s nose, and now from his mouth. His eyes were closed, stunned from the sudden impact.

          “I… I don’t want to hear it from some kid like you! Thinking you know everything… Pathetic!” Adachi was soaked in displeasure and irritation, his actions an outburst of his excess emotions. His breathing was haggard and hot. He was working himself into a violent frenzy, his need for revenge at a fever point. He picked up his discarded knife and drew it across Yu’s shirt, who snapped back into the present to gasp in indignation. It ripped away cleanly, revealing the teen’s bare chest to Adachi.

          Adachi giggled in pleasure. “Look, everyone! You, the popular kid! The one who got the girls, has the whole town wrapped around his finger! Look at how he’s beaten and defeated, slobbing about on the ground! Ahahahahahaha! Ahahahaha!” Adachi laughed himself hysterical, now no longer the man he previously was. Or, was he always like this…?

          Yu, for the first time, felt genuine fear. This didn’t compare at all to what he had experienced before. No… not at all. He was now at the mercy of his attacker. His arms lacked their previous strength, the wounds causing it. His legs… if only he could use them! But no, they were weak in fear. Genuine, heartfelt, _fear._ His body convulsed, a bile rising in the back of his throat. He could not get rid of it, though. Fear deprived him of even that.

          Locking his gaze with Yu’s once again, Adachi raised the knife above the teen’s body. He meticulously drew it over his chest, making thin, straight lacerations in Yu’s previously almost perfect body. With each dip into his skin, the teen’s body jolted, and he gasped. The pain came in waves, lapping at his sanity. Was this real? Was it really happening? He felt his consciousness begin to fade.

          “Stay awake, _Yu._ ” A solid punch struck him on one side of his face. He coughed up blood, and his eyes refocused on Adachi’s face right in front of him. The sight struck him with pure fear. Adachi’s eyes seemed to be a mix of red and black, all human light gone from them. His mouth was curled into the most horrid, wretched smile – something he could never imagine. Yet, it was right here in front of him.

          “You don’t want to fall asleep for this. That’d be too easy.”


	4. Chapter 4

          He tried to force out a voice, some small part of him. “N… n… no… no!” His hand moved – in a painfully slow motion, something akin to a sloth’s. Adachi only batted it away, the teen’s arm landing against the floor. It felt cold, and weak – he had no power now. Only his voice. Could he talk his way out of it, like all those other times? Words were powerful, often more so than actions in swaying the people’s hearts. But Adachi… was he too far gone? Yu’s gray eyes matched Adachi’s. No. It was not possible. The man was too far gone. He had known that. But this hope… it still clung to him. Perhaps… would his friends come? Would they rush to help him?

          Ah, but no. He squeezed his eyes shut. _I don’t want them to walk in on this. They could get hurt. I wouldn’t want that. I… I… I would… it would also… hurt my reputation as leader._ He hated to admit it, but it was true. He felt ashamed. That this… was happening to him. That he would doubt his friends so. But… he did truly feel it. It was for the sake of his family, and friends. If Adachi could get his revenge, then leave, never bothering them again… that would be for the best. Yu’s eyelids flickered. He opened them, his gaze piercing into Adachi’s. He would not give in, not till the last moment. He could still fight.

          Adachi hesitated. “What? You still got some fight left in you, do you?” His expression turned dark, clenching his teeth lock-tight. “You… You! You think you can redeem yourself in such a situation? Is this _nothing_ to you? ABSOLUTELY NOTHING?” He was yelling now, his face inches apart from Yu’s. “Fine. Let’s see how you like this.” His malicious smile awoke again on his face, like a dragon disturbed from its deep slumber. Another wave of fear slapped at the levies in Yu’s mind. They could not withstand this for much longer. Would they hold on, or…?

          “G-gahh! Gahhhhahhh!” Yu Narukami let out a wretched scream, his head thrown back, his eyes shut in an attempt to withstand the pain.

          “Hahahahah! Hehehehahahaha!” The man laughed and laughed, his smile wide and cheerful. His knife held a new coat of sanguine dress. He had carved his name across Yu’s chest, along with the addition of ‘thing’. _Adachi’s thing._ “Look, Yu. You’ll be branded forever! You’re mine! All mine now, and guess what?” He leaned in close to Yu’s panting face, contorted in an attempt to show resilience. “I can do whatever I want to you know. Anything. I. _Want._ ” He whispered it harshly, the words growling through his teeth, scraping at Yu’s ears. The teen gave a shaky breath, and attempted to regain his composure. Adachi saw this, and moved to retaliate.

          “Gwuah… gahhh! S-stop…. Stop… Adachi!”

          “You’re _mine._ You are now one of my possessions. Isn’t that great, Yu?” His smile thinned into a slim, sharp line, his eyes condescending and dark. They looked down from on high at Yu, the light nonexistent. “I’m dragging you down with me. It’s only fair.”

          His arms were extended long, his fairly large hands clasped tightly around Yu’s neck. He was gasping for air, but to no avail. It was excruciating – nothing like drowning. He could feel the air along his now sweaty body, his exposed nerves stinging at the bites of it. It was right there, but he could not breathe. More. More. More. Even more it constricted, his hands feebly clawing at Adachi’s hands. He could feel himself begin to go faint – his arms once again losing their strength, or what was left of it. The room began to go fuzzy, like seeing it through a fog. His arms fell to his sides, one falling on Adachi’s lap.

          “Good boy.” The tenacious grip yielded. Yu gasped, coughing for air. He tried to turn onto his side, but was halted by Adachi. His face was stoic, serious now. He fumbled with his tie, and took the teen’s hands. He placed them together, then began to securely tie them. Yu was still weak from the attempted strangulation, and was unable to fight. His eye’s stuck listlessly on Adachi, following his movements. It was not something he could do. Not right now. As Adachi was working, a small smile began to form on his lips. He took the now secure hands and lifted them behind the teen’s head, tying the tail end of the tie to the knife. He then stuck the knife deep into the floor – it would not budge. He gave it a few test tugs, before sighing contentedly.

          The blood from Yu’s wounds began to roll down the teen’s sides, collecting in small puddles beneath him. His clothes were dying in its vermillion brilliance, witnesses to Yu Narukami’s fall. Finally regaining his breath, he tugged on his hands – not only did they refuse to move much from his long gashes, the knife was indeed secure – but perhaps… they knot that tied him to it would loosen… he couldn’t think about it now. Adachi was moving, up to something. He had to know what. No matter what happened, he had to know what was going to happen to him.

          Adachi placed himself over Yu’s legs, trapping them beneath his weight. Staring at the teen’s chest, he then lightly drew his finger over his name – then trailed it down the length of his torso, spreading his fingers and palms over Yu’s muscles.

          “Hah… hah… hnngh…!” It hurt. The man’s fingers clawed at the wounds coating his body, while also tenderly caressing his skin. The teasing touches caused by Adachi caused a reaction from Yu, his voice leaking out in soft breaths, his head flicking from side to side.

          “Oh, liking it now, are we?” He took his nails and raked them down from his mid-belly down to his pelvis. His legs tried to move in response, but remained pinned under the man.

          “Stop… Adachi… stop…!” He raised his head as high as he could, and stared the man in the eyes. They were cloudy, but still held a scant amount of rebellion. Adachi only cackled in response to this.

          “Ooh, I like it! If you were to give up this easily, it would be boring, now, wouldn’t it?” He clicked his tongue, glancing up at the clock. “I don’t have much time left… Perhaps I should now move on to the main act?” He licked his lips, his eyes turning hungrily towards Yu. He quivered in response. “Watch me, Yu Narukami. _You are my possession now._ I know how to make you… _mine._ ”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE!! This is the end. If you couldn't figure this out by now, here is an archive warning: it's dubcon, which means dubious consent. If you don't like or don't think you can handle it, that's ok.
> 
> Also... this is only the second time I've written a scene like this, so there are still a lot of things I don't know. If I got anything wrong, please let me know. Also... if it's bad... I apologize. Let me know - I'm always open to feedback that'll help me get better.
> 
> Also, thank you for reading! I appreciate it!

_Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!_ The way Yu Narukami’s body was positioned made it only futile to tug against his hand restraints, not to mention his legs being pinned underneath the man’s surprisingly heavy body. He wanted to save his friends, but… did it have to be this way? The teen was willing to put himself at risk, but this – wasn’t this surely pushing it?

          “Now now, _Yu_.” Adachi’s voice almost purred, in a condescending way. The air around the two seem to shimmer in a dark heat, the now-beginning-to-cool afternoon temperature seemingly nonexistent. The man drew a slim finger from underneath Yu’s chin, from his throat up to his lips, hovering there for a moment, before moving them up to stop at his nose. “You… to see you in this way, beneath me… Ah, you, you, you, _you…_ ” He gave a euphoric sigh. “How I’ve wished for this, ever since we met. You, on your high horse… It must be fate, for us to end up this way, don’t you think? You, and your persona. Me, and mine… Two opposites, but forever tied with the string of fate.”

          A gnarled smile pricked his face, his eyes turning a dark shade of red. “We can never be separated, Yu Narukami.” Yu’s breath caught, Adachi succumbing to a cackling fit over the teen’s reaction. After regaining his breath, Yu retorted.

          “Adachi… why must you continue this? It was over! We won. You lost. Why must you continue a game that has long since been finished?” His mouth was thinned into a thin line, a wall of defense. “Unless, you don’t honor the fact that you lost.” Adachi’s eye twitched, the previous smile turning into a slight frown.

          “Oh, so we like to play dirty, don’t we. Well, you know that that happens to be my specialty, don’t you, _Yu._ ” The teen winced. Adachi had taken his nails and dug them into Yu’s wounds, slowly increasing his pressure. He tried hard not to show any expression, but soon, it was too much. Sweat began to drip from his body, fresh blood trailing down onto the floor once again, the crusted blood coated with a new, darker coat of crimson.

          “Kah…. Ku-! Gah…! S… St…!” His breathing was erratic, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to cope with the intense stinging pain. Adachi’s signature smile was back. A look of pure ecstasy filled his vision, the feeling almost pouring out into the space surrounding the two. The heavy smell of the man atop the teen intensified Yu’s nausea. He wanted to cough, but could not. The hand was removed – a labored sigh of relief followed, but was soon forgotten.

_Click! Clank! Thud!_

          “….!” Shocked, Yu could not respond. Adachi had removed the teen’s belt that secured his pants to his person, and let it slide to the ground. Thinking of something better, though, he picked it up, giving a small laugh. “Adachi! Stop this! This… this won’t end anything! It’s not a fight!” This caught the man’s attention.

          “Hoh? You think this isn’t? You struggling is a fight. Often, in times long ago, one man would dominate another to show power. Even now animals do it.” His eyes turned to black ice, slicing open Yu’s own and puncturing deep down into his soul. “Is that not what you are? What, in fact, we all are?” Fear once again lapped Yu, and this time, he could feel the wall – the wall he had taken so carefully, so meticulously, to create – begin to crumble. He could feel it probe him, searching every nook and cranny to find any scraps of hope left – and shatter them.

          “N… No…. No… No! Adachi! You… You can’t do this!” He jerked around, feeling the knife begin to clip. A surge of hope rushed forward.

          “You can’t do that, _Yu_.” Adachi pulled his body forward, his arms reaching out and slamming the knife deeper into the floor. His face hung over Yu’s, his smile and eyes penetrating his soul. The teen’s body tremored. His external senses exploded, the closeness of Adachi sending them haywire. His breathing seemed to become heated, the fervor of the violence wafting in tendrils across his body. A strange scent accosted his nose, causing his mind to fog over. Each individual sweat drop he could feel, as it traced its way down his sides. Adachi’s free hand danced across his chest, lightly touching spots in a seemingly random fashion. The lightness of his touch, combined with his increased sensitivity, drew a sigh from Yu. Adachi smirked.

          His hands now moved quicker. This time, however, he worked between light caresses and digging his nails into Yu’s wounds. A sense of slight pleasure and burning pain accosted Yu, his mind thrown into a whirlpool of confusion. His senses, racing to reach his brain tripped over one another. Pleasure and pain mixed. He could no longer tell which was which. He was panting now, hot and heavy. His eyes took on a lascivious tint. He couldn’t help it.

          Yu twitched. He could feel something prodding him suggestively, and his own body only grew hotter at the prospect. He could feel Adachi’s hot breath on him as well, working together to get him at a fever point. He managed to angle his head downwards… and clench his teeth in response. Adachi only gave a dark gaze in response, filled with an erotic onyx flame. His erection was pricking just above Yu’s own, due to their small height difference.

          “Kkuh!” Adachi drew his finger slowly from Yu’s belly up to his neck, where he paused. He took the belt and threaded it under the teen’s neck, who was shaking his head in response – but could not move. “D-Don’t! Please, don’t!” His voice wavered, Adachi’s smile twisting. He fastened it just a tad tighter, causing a slightly painful feeling every time Yu drew a breath. The tail end of the belt Adachi kept a firm hold of, giving a few test tugs.

          “Gah! Guh! Gah…!”

          “Perfect.” He cackled. He raised his hips, tugging at Yu’s pants, drawing them down and over his feet. Yu attempted to kick upwards, but the sharp pulling of the belt ceased his actions, him coughing in response. A slight bit of drool trickled down from the side of his mouth. The teen’s body quivered in the lucid heat and the scratching pain, each breath causing the tremors.

          “Just _perfect._ ” Yu was now completely exposed, his clothes shredded and torn, cast aside. Smeared, crusted blood was scattered about Yu’s body like a painting, with Adachi’s name a sign of ownership over all of it. Still, Yu’ squirmed under Adachi’s body, but each time, grew more and more feeble. Seeing the hope in the teen slowly die only fed Adachi’s drive, his eyes turning ravenous. His hands left Yu’s body to undo his own belt, slowly lowering his own pants.

          “Ugh… S… stop… Adachi… please… stop…!” Yu cried. His voice was soft, like a feather. It shivered so slightly from the violence committed against him. His pained expression sought some sliver of a human inside the man atop him, but found none. The light in his eyes dimmed.

          “Hehheheheheh! Ah, this is great! No better turn-on than seeing someone quiver under pain and helplessness! Gahahahahaha!” The man threw back his head and laughed, then brought it close to Yu’s face. One hand clutched the belt, then other cupping Yu’s cheek. “Now… for the main dish.” He stuck his fingers into Yu’s mouth, digging deep. Yu coughed, trying to expel the foreign object but utterly failed. His tongue could not help but catch on Adachi’s fingers, which soon were dripping in Yu’s own frenzied saliva. It was hot and thick, the lack of water causing it to clump together.

          “You’re not half bad, Yu.” This was received with a glare, which Adachi only laughed at. “Good. You still have some fight left. Ya know what? For all that you’ve done, that is a good thing. But, it _infuriates_ me. Oh, so much so! You refuse to give up even when it’s obvious you can lose!” The man drew his fingers out, letting the spit drip onto Yu’s body. The teen was about to retort, until the fingers once again were thrust into his mouth. He tried to bite them, but a tug from the acting leash caused him to stutter, coating the fingers in a fresh layer. Once again he drew them out, and drew it downwards. Confused, Yu tried to angle his eyes to follow the man’s hands. Before he could find his target, his body convulsed.

          “Gahhh! Ahhh!” He could feel something stab its way into him. _It hurts… it hurts! What… what is going on?_ His breath became even more haggard than before. “Gahh! Guh! Kuh!” Slowly, he could feel something move around inside him. His eyes were clutched shut, his jaw set in revulsion.

          “Painful, isn’t it? It always is for first-timers, or so I hear.” Yu opened one eye slightly, aiming it towards the dripping voice of the man. He jolted. The man’s eyes had gone mad with hatred and lust, and were worming their way down into his very fiber of being. His wall crumbled. The tsunami of fear was murky, writhing around inside his soul. The tentacles probed every crevice and every orifice, causing the teen to become wrought in utter despair.

          Adachi’s erection rubbed against Yu’s dick, sighs of elation escaping the man’s lips. “Seeing you fall into the utter pit of despair… _nothing_ compares to this, _Yu Narukami_.” The way Adachi uttered his name caused a renewed wave of nausea to overcome the teen. He could do nothing, however. Saliva continued to ooze from his mouth, the tight hold of the leash occasionally stimulating its flow. His cloudy eyes only gazed into Adachi’s, as he gave himself over. The battle was lost. There was nothing he could now.

          “Gaaaaahhhh!” Adachi’s fingers viciously scraped the inside of Yu, once again drawing the teen’s voice out from him. His smoky eyes regained a part of their light. _My friends… I must… I…!_

          “What a nice voice, Yu. Perhaps you’ll show be a new side to it?” Adachi’s voice dripped in fevered anticipation. His began moving his fingers once again, rubbing the inner walls. Slow at first, and then faster. Yu whipped his head from side to side, jaw clenched and eyes squeezed shut in an attempt to block it out. It hurt, but now… now… what? He shivered again, pin pricks scattering across his body. It was beginning to feel… good. Pleasurable, even. _No… no… this isn’t how it was supposed to go!_

          “Well well well. Starting to feel it now, aren’t we?” He gave a small, contorted laugh. “I haven’t made you mine yet, Yu.” His face feigned innocence. Yu could only grin and bear it, his bonds rubbing his wrists raw. Adachi pulled on the belt and held firm, drawing the teen’s head as far forward as it could go. Narukami’s breaths were loud and labored, each take peppering his insides with fuel to fan the flames. The combination of pain and pleasure only fueled the teen’s sensitivity. The overwhelming smell of Adachi and blood and sweat mixed together, almost like an elixir that slowly began to numb him. His fingers, toes, and chest tingled. His eyes could see Adachi, and only him. His tongue lolled, searching fruitlessly for some source of relief – only tasting blood and sweat instead.

          “Gaaaaahhhhh! Aaaghhh! Uhhhhh! Hahh…!” Adachi had removed his fingers, a short-lived relief. They were soon replaced with something much bigger, and… _hot._ Yu could feel the heated thing press into him.

          “God, you’re tight, Yu.” With a single, powerful thrust, something penetrated Yu.

          “Gaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Agggghhh….! Gah…!”

          “Geh… Hah… This… feels… _amazing,_ Yu.” The smile was back, with a matching set of eyes. Yu’s chest heaved, the pain lapping at his consciousness. A small amount of blood trickled down from where Adachi had entered him. “Heh… it’s to be expected. I _want_ this to be painful, Yu. Drown yourself in a cocktail of pain and pleasure – so much so that you cannot live without it.” A kindling fire rose from Yu’s eyes, aimed with deadly intent at Adachi. “I’m going to drag you down with me.”

          “Aggghh! Arrrrgghh! Gaaahhhh! Gahh….! Kuuhhh!” Slowly Adachi began moving. With each thrust, it drew a lament of pain from the teen. Adachi had relaxed his grip from the fake leash, instead using his hands as stabilizers: one hand pressed firmly to the ground, the other holding one of Yu’s thighs. The teen’s legs were moved to the sides of Adachi, stinging in pain and an increasing sense of pleasure. The man was slow, and after each movement, moved ever so slightly – searching for something. What, Yu didn’t know. He was too busy trying to keep his mind off the pain. It only resonated inside him, like chimes in the wind.

          “Ahhh…!” Adachi and Yu froze. An even crueler smile broke away on Adachi’s face.

          “Found it.” Before Yu could repair, another wave of pain in the guise of pleasure broke over the shore of his mind.

          “Ah…!” This… it was arousing. Yu’s previously flaccid dick was now erect, and even beginning to twitch. “N… no…. s-stop…” Yu whined. His voice went unheard. Adachi only continued to thrust with an increased fervor, his breath fueled by his lust. The pain Narukami was feeling now morphed into one of mainly pleasure, a mounting tension building inside him.

          “Ahhh…! Ahh…. Hahh….! Ah!” Yu’s body curled into Adachi’s as the man leaned into him, putting more and more force behind each thrust. Adachi’s fingers clawed deep into Yu’s thigh, beginning to draw blood; they both didn’t notice, made blind by their reckless indulgence in their craving for one another. Time seemed to stop, the world consisting of only the two and their passionate and savage union. The clock’s voice only measured the breaths each took, time lost to it.

          “Ah! Hah! Ah…! Uhh…! Ahhhhh….!” Both were nearing the end of their fight, a clear winner and loser not to be seen. Enraptured in each other, they failed to notice the cool breeze that fought its way inside, signaling a resolution. One final thrust slammed into Yu, the two collapsing into a frenzy of fervid breaths, the scent of lust permeating the air. Removing himself from Yu, Adachi leaned backwards, reveling in his seeming victory. He gazed at Yu with a still unsatisfied hunger, but said nothing. Yu returned the stare with one of not hatred, but of rebellion. He would not be defeated by this. The man only gave his signature smile.

          “Hehehehe… I’ve… I’ve won, Yu. You’re less than me. And guess what?” He leaned in, whispering into the teen’s ear. “I’ve made you _mine._ I’ve marked you, and changed you. Only I can satisfy you.” Yu gritted his teeth. “You can never be clean of this, Yu Narukami. We are joined by fate – it is not so easily broken, as I’m sure you know.” He cackled, then stood. He righted himself, but left Yu where he was: exposed, beaten, and bloodied. He took the tail end of the belt and, giving it one final tug, tied it tight to the knife as well, restricting Yu’s oxygen intake further. Still feeling the after effects of pleasure, Yu did not feel much discomfort – but, rather, started to feel pleasure from it. He could now not move his head nor his hands, his legs weak and unmoving as well.

          “I’ll be back, Yu Narukami. Now that I’ve made you mine, you can never escape. You’re my dog, and while I have you in the palm of my hand, you will do _everything_ I say.” He walked towards the hallway leading to the entrance of the house, but halted just before the sliding door. The last blood-red rays of the day drew over Yu and to the feet of Adachi. “Wait patiently for the day that I contact you again. Suffer in the constant anxiety of that day. I’ve won, Yu, and there’s nothing you can do to change that.” The door slid shut with a resolved, but not thunderous, _click!_

          The world outside was silent – private spectators to their wild confrontation, from the beginning to its end. The clock once again continued its telling of time, no longer slowed. Yu lay stranded on the ground, his thoughts swimming and cloudy. Their battle was supposed to end the same way in which the other had, except… it hadn’t. _Why? Why… did it turn out like this?_ He gave a strained sigh, swallowing painfully. A wave of pleasure hit him – also disgusting him. No. This is not what he wanted, but…

_My friends, my family… they’re safe… that’s… that’s all that matters…._

          “Is it, though?” He gasped sharply. Who was here? It… he was sure it was only him! “I can’t believe you’re this stupid. You’re me, after all.” The fear once again rose. _No… not… not my… Shadow?_

          “Ah, yes, quite right.” A teen, a mirror image of himself walked into his field of vision. The teen did not have his gray eyes – rather, it was an eerie, joyful yellow. However, like every other shadow, a strong sense of dread emanated from him. It was his Shadow, no doubt. “Finally back?” Yu’s shadow, fully clothed in his school uniform knelt down. The teen’s face was but inches in front of Yu’s.

          “Tell me, _me._ For your family, your friends… was this all really worth it?”

          “Y…yes…” Yu scratched out. The Shadow only scoffed.

          “Tell the truth already.” He drew his finger over the lacerations, digging his nails deep. A sensuous voice sneaked out from Yu’s lips, causing his Shadow to smile.

          “I… I…” A single tear flowed from the corner of Yu’s eye, down his cheek, and landing with a silent, yet resounding, sound. “I wish… I didn’t have to do this… for them… it… it was too much.” Another tear escaped, then another.

          “And what else, me? What have you become?” Yu struggled to answer. He knew what it was. He _knew_. But… to say it out loud… was this how it was for his friends?

          “Pain… Pain is my pleasure.” The Shadow smiled.

          “That’s right.”

          “For my friends, for my family… it was not worth it.” Yu wept.


End file.
